A variety of male urinary collection and drain devices have been disclosed in the prior art. The basic purpose of such devices is to temporarily collect urine in a receptacle carried by the wearer and to provide for periodic draining of the urine from the receptacle through a manually operated valve into a toilet. When the wearer is more or less physically active, i.e. ambulatory or confined partially or wholly to a wheel chair, it is important that the device be comfortable, accommodate itself to the movements of the wearer and be easily drained, all without introducing blockage or backup of urine, leakage of urine while in place, and spillage during draining.
The devices which are commercially available and/or disclosed in the prior art serve the basic desired purpose but they tend to suffer from one or more disadvantages in the areas just mentioned. Examples of prior art devices or components thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,926, 3,586,041, 3,608,552, 3,631,857, 3,661,156, 3,721,243, 3,724,461, 3,739,783, 3,749,096, 3,788,324, 3,835,857, 3,916,902, 3,926,233, 3,998,228, 3,999,550, 4,022,213, 4,055,179, 4,073,295, 4,202,335, 4,232,677, 4,343,316, 4,344,432, 4,352,356 and 4,345,342.